A World of Heroes
by Lindsaym97
Summary: Inuyasha/Harry Potter/Bleach/FMA/Shugo Chara crossover. What would happen if Dumbledore hired 20 guards to protect Hogwarts after Voldemort returned? Read to find out! Rated T for language because Ed and Inuyasha are in the story. Maybe some romance later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_**I can't believe I'm writing this crossover right now. I have school starting soon and A New Character to work on. Oh well, I'm doing it anyone. Here's the first chappy! A plot bunny was chasing me all day so I had to sit down and wrote. There will be a character that isn't going to be announced until the next chapter probably. It's a surprise! R&R! P.S. There will most likely be spoilers in here.**

* * *

><p>'Damn.' Ed thought to himself. 'Colonel Bastard just had to drag me and Al here, didn't he? Why the hell are we here?' He started to impatiently bounce his leg.<p>

"Argh!" he yelled out in frustration after a minute.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked.

"That bastard has Armstrong drag us here *shudder* and he won't even show up? I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Ed! Don't use that kind of language!" his younger brother scolded. They had finally gotten Al's body back. However, that was a story for another time. "Besides, we've only been here for about three minutes."

"So? That's still too damn long!" Ed yelled.

"Calm down, Fullmetal." said a voice from behind.

"You bast-" he began before both he and Al turned around. "Fuhrer Bradley? What are you doing here?" he asked the man with the eye patch standing next to a man with onyx hair and equally black eyes.

"Fullmetal, I have an assignment for you and Alphonse." he said.

"What? But Al's not in the military. How does he have an assignment?"

"Well, I figured that for this one, he would want to come with you. It's not a command but more of a recommendation. You see, you'll be going to a magic school called Hogwarts for a year with Alphonse if he wants to tag along."

"What?" The two teenagers exclaimed while Mustang smirked and the Fuhrer just stood there.

"With Colonel Mustang." he added.

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"Tadase-kun, why are we all here? I thought that the Guardians meeting was over already." Amu asked.<p>

"I don't know. Tsukasa asked me to keep you all here until he arrived. He said there was something important he had to discuss with us. He said he had to bring someone along with him though. I guess he had to go pick them up and that's why he's a little late." Tadase explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It took a little longer than I expected." Tsukasa said walking in and rubbing the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Who did you have to get?" Nagehiko asked.

"Me, of course." said a boy with brown hair and green eyes who walked out from behind Tsukasa.

"Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Hey guys." Kukai said with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Rima asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." he answered. They all turned to Tsukasa.

"I guess it's time for some explanation then. Well, you all are transferring schools-" he said but he was cut off by a group "Eh?". "Now let me explain. A school for magic called Hogwarts is in need of some protection and you're some of the only people in the world who know about X-eggs and who can purify them back to their original state. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is hiring some 20 guards to protect the school. So I offered you guys to help out. You'll be going once this school year ends to England where the school is located. I've already talked to your parents about it. After much explanation they agreed. Though, none of them know about Guardian characters. They all think it's a foreign exchange program. Any questions?"

Everyone was, in one word, speechless. Tsukasa began to nervously laugh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki were currently bowed before the Head-Captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai. The Head-Captain allowed them to stand erect once again.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki. You three have been selected to go on an important mission to England. A very good friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, has requested shinigami to be sent to protect the school from a dark wizard named Voldemort. You will be leaving in four months to go to the school early and get acquainted with the other guards. In total, there will be 20 guards there to protect the school. You are allowed to show the students, teachers, and guards your powers as they are all wizards and witches and are spiritually aware. They are also used to out of the ordinary things. You are also to inform Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue of this. They will be going along with you. I will have Kisuke Urahara inform the staff that you are part of an exchange student program." he finished.

"Permission to speak sir." Rukia said. The head-captain nodded.

"Why bring Orihime along with us as she is not a shinigami."

"Orihime Inoue may not be a shinigami but her healing powers will be of great use to you. Is your assignment understood?"

"Yes, Captain-Commander." they stated in unison.

"Alright then. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Kagome was steadily climbing vines inside a dirty old well to make it to the top. After a few more steps, she lifted herself up and out of the dry well and sighed in relief. Just as she finished sighing, she noticed her friends were around here.<p>

"Hello Kagome." Sango greeted her with a warm smile.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, jumping into her arms and hugging her chest. "You were gone so long!"

Kagome giggled. "I was only gone three days Shippo."

"It's about time you got back too! You and those damn tests of yours. I don't see why you go back. You can always just fail and get set back a grade." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said, not in the mood to hear his complaining. A loud thud resounded through the entire forest.

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha screeched.

Before Kagome could answer, there was a loud crack from behind her. The look on her friends faces meant that it must have been a sight. She slowly turned around to see… an old man? Inuyasha leapt in front of her, ready to defend her at any moment.

"Relax, I do not wish to harm you." the main said calmly and gently, holding up his hands in a sign of peace.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. I am here to ask you of a favor."

"Where's England?" Shippo asked.

"England's on the other side of the continent that lies to the west of Japan."

"Wow, that's really far away." Shippo said, his eyes wide.

"What is it that you need help with?" Miroku asked.

Dumbledore explained all about Voldemort and Harry. He explained that there would be 20 guardians and that Voldemort had some "connections". By that, he explained, he meant that Voldemort had somehow managed to acquire demons to defend him.

"There is a possibility Naraku is involved in this." Kagome said.

"That's true. I think we should do it. Besides, I want to see what Kagome's era looks like." Miroku said.

"Me too!" Sango and Shippo agreed in unison.

"Then it's settled then. We'll do it." Inuyasha said.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you all up at Higurashi Shrine in 4 months. You will be at the castle a few days before the students arrive. Until then, goodbye." he said, and disappeared with a crack.

This was definitely going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>A girl with brown hair and blue eyes was typing away at a laptop, empty Pepsi cans and Pocky littered around her. She was so focused on her screen, that she didn't notice a blonde pipsqueak appear out of nowhere.<strong>

"**WHAT THE HELL?" the pipsqueak yelled, causing her to turn around and look at it.**

"**Oh, hi Ed." she said calmly.**

"**DAMN IT LINDSAY! WHY WOULD YOU PUT MUSTANG IN THERE TOO! I DON'T WANNA SPEND AN ENTIRE YEAR WITH THAT BASTARD!" the pipsqueak yelled. "AND QUIT TYPING ME AS A PIPSQUEAK DAMN IT!"**

"**I type the truth." she answered simply.**

**Suddenly, another teenager appeared. This teenager had brown hair and golden eyes. "Ed! That's no way to talk to the author!"**

"**Hey Al." she said.**

"**But Al! She put Mustang in there with us! MUSTANG!" the pipsqueak screeched. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE'S CROWNED THE KING OF THE AMOEBAS BECAUSE HE'S SMALLER THAN THEM! I'M NOT SHORT DAMN IT! QUIT TYPING PIPSQUEAK!" **

"**That was a good one Ed. Bravo indeed." she said clapping.**

"**I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" the girl in question's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. **

"**Ed, if you don't shut the hell up and quit screaming in my ear, I'll type Armstrong and Izumi in here." she said in a moment of Mustang-ness. **

"**You wouldn't dare…" he said dangerously. She turned back to typing, reading her text aloud as she went.**

"**And suddenly, two more characters appeared by the name of A-R-M-S-"**

"**Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! Anything but that! I'll do anything!"**

"**Anything you say? Hmm… I'm going to have to hold you to that one." **

**Ed and Al sweat dropped.**

"**Lindsaym97 doesn't own anything, just the plot of this story." Al said warily.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ **Here's the 2nd**** chapter. It** **isn't the best, but it will do. It's basically how they got their and the introductions. Also, the mystery character is revealed. R&R!**

* * *

><p>It really is amazing how quickly four months can fly by. The four months had now passed by and Ed and Al were sitting in Colonel Mustang's office, waiting for their ride to get here. They all had packed their belongings into small suitcases which were sitting on the floor next to them.<p>

"Alright. Let's go." Mustang said.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"You see this boot? Well, in exactly thirty seconds, when we touch it, it will take us to Hogwarts. It's called a portkey. It's a magical transportation device. Just do it, Fullmetal." he added when Ed looked completely unbelieving. Thirty seconds went by quickly. "Okay. Grab your luggage. Touch the boot in three… two… one!" he said loudly.

All three of them felt a tug behind their navels and were gone in an instant. After a few moments, they felt their feet touch the ground. They opened their eyes to notice that they were in some sort of odd office. In front of them was an old wizard with long white hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, the first to arrive." he said. "I wonder who will be next."

* * *

><p>"How long until we're supposed to touch it?" Kukai asked Tsukasa. Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko were curious as well.<p>

"Well, grab your stuff and hold on tight. I want all of you to touch it when I say. Five… four… three… two… one!" he said and when they touched the notebook, they were gone also.

They felt a tug behind their navels and saw only a swirl of colors. They all felt their bodies hit the ground and opened their eyes. They were in an office. They all stood up and looked at their surroundings. An old wizard then said,

"You're the second group here. The third should be arriving any second." he said and his eyes twinkled.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime Inoue were all sitting around a hairbrush. It looked like the men of the group were starting to get impatient.<p>

"How long until this things goes?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if I'm right, it should be about ten seconds. Hold on tightly to your stuff. Okay, touch it when I say. Now!" Hitsugaya yelled and when they touched it, they disappeared. They felt a tug behind their navels and disappeared. They opened their eyes also and when they did, they were in a room filled with children/teenagers and two adults. The older adult opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, three of the four groups are here. I just need to go pick up the fourth group. I'll be back in a moment." he said as he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

><p>Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were all sitting around the table waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Shippo was sitting in his adoptive mother's (Kagome) lap. Kagome was just checking the time when there was a crack. They all ran into the living room where their luggage was and saw Dumbledore standing there in his purple robes.<p>

"Are you all ready?" he asked, holding out a quill.

"What's that?"

"It's a portkey, it will take us directly to Hogwarts. If you please grab your luggage and gather around it." he answered.

They all grabbed their stuff and formed a circle around the quill. Dumbledore counted down and when he said one, they all touched it. All felt a tug at their navels and saw a blur of colors. They felt their feet touch the ground and they seemed to be in an office of some sort. There were mainly teenagers here and two adults. Dumbledore smiled and sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some of you do not know why you're here. To explain, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort has been resurrected. He was not completely dead you see, only in a weakened state. About 14 years ago, he tried to kill a one year old baby named Harry Potter. He killed both of Harry Potter's parents but was unable to kill Harry. When he tried to kill him with the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, it backfired and hit him instead though he did not die. This left Harry with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. You all here are to protect this school from danger from the many different dark forces of this world. Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. However, you can all call me Albus, Dumbledore, or Professor Dumbledore. I guess just Professor works too." he added. Ed, Mustang, and Al turned to face the other people in the room.<p>

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist. This is Alphonse Elric and the pipsqueak (I'M NOT SHORT DAMN IT!) next to him is his older brother Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist." they said and stepped back.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad. The man with the red hair is Renji Abarai, Vice-Captain of the 6th Squad."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami." a teen with orange hair said.

"Rukia Kuchiki, shinigami of the 13th Squad." a small girl with raven hair said.

"Orihime Inoue! And I'm just human." she said smiling. The rest of them stepped to the side for another group to introduce themselves.

"Inuyasha, half dog-demon." a man in a red kimono.

"Kagome Higurashi, priestess." said a girl with a short green skirt on.

"Sango, demon slayer." said a girl with a giant boomerang on her back and a two-tailed cat on her shoulder.

"Miroku, monk." a man with a staff and long purple robes said.

"And I'm Shippo! I'm full fox demon." he said with a smile. He stepped back. Everyone then looked at the remaining group. They were all very young and didn't look like they didn't know what to do. A boy with blonde hair stepped forward.

"My name is Tadase Hotori, King of the Guardians." he said.

"Rima Mashiro, Queen of the Guardians." a small girl with long wavy hair said.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack of the Guardians." a boy with long purple hair said.

"Kukai Soma, former Jack of the Guardians." a boy with brown hair said.

"Yaya Yuiki, the Ace of the Guardians!" a girl with pigtails send energetically.

"Amu Hinamori, the Joker of the Guardians." a girl with pink hair said. "We should probably introduce our Guardian characters too." Amu said to the group.

"That's a good idea, Amu-chan. We also have our Guardian characters to introduce." he said smiling. A small boy with purple hair came floating out of nowhere. "This is my Guardian character, Kiseki."

A clown looking girl floated out from behind Rima. "This is Kusukusu." she said quietly.

A boy dressed in a soccer outfit floated from behind Kukai. "This is Daichi." he said smiling.

A boy with long purple hair which was covered by a hat floated from behind Nagihiko. "This is Rhythm."

A girl in a baby outfit floated from behind Yaya. "This is Pepe-chan!"

"I'll let mine introduce themselves." Amu said smiling. Four girls floated out from behind Amu.

"I'm Ran!" a girl dressed in pink said.

"I'm Miki!" a girl dressed in blue said.

"I'm Su, desu~!" a girl dressed in a green dress said.

"And I'm Dia." a girl in a yellow dress said. "We're all Amu-chan's Guardian characters."

"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering why we were here. You don't seem to need us with all of these other capable people." Amu asked.

"It's simple, baka." a smooth and slightly deeper voice from behind them. "You're some of the only people who can protect the dreams of children."

Everyone turned around. It seemed like all the Guardians knew who it was. Amu and Tadase were speechless. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

"Yo." he said in reply.

"Yoru's here too, nya~" a cat like boy said floating from behind Ikuto. All the Guardian characters floated towards him to meet him.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your dad." Amu asked, still somewhat shocked. Ikuto walked over and snaked his arms around her waist from behind.

"I came here to see you, Amu." he said with a smirk on his face. Amu slightly blushed. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Ikuto! Let go of me! You cat pervert!" she yelled, breaking free and lightly bonking him on the head.

Ikuto's smirk grew wider. "I found my dad. He's living in an apartment in London. That's when Dumbledore found me and asked me to come here to be a guard." Everyone turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes, it's true. He's the 20th member of our guard. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. His Guardian character is Yoru. To answer your question Amu, you're all here to guard the school. The guards over here protect the past," he said motioning to the Feudal group. "These guards here protect the present," he motioned towards the alchemists. "These guards protect the future of what's to come," he motioned to the soul reapers and Orihime. "You all protect the dreams of children," he said to Amu. "You all symbolically represent something important and together, you make a great team. You're all very strong and dedicated. That's why you all were chosen." Dumbledore said with a smile and his eyes twinkling, reminding Ed of Armstrong.

"What do you mean, the past, present, and future?" Tadase asked.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are from the Feudal Era of Japan. Kagome is a time-traveler you could say. They all came here through a well that connects to 500 years in the past. Edward and Roy are part of the Amestrian military which acts also as their government and police force, they protect the present of their country. Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia are all dead and have moved on to the next life. Shinigami are the gods of death and they protect those who have passed on. Ichigo and Orihime also protect them. That's what I mean." Dumbledore explained.

"I see." Hitsugaya said.

"Now, if you all want, I'll show you to where you'll be staying. You won't be staying in the dorms of the students so we have a place especially for you. Follow me, please." he said as he walked out the door.

He lead them throw many different halls and into a place filled with staircases. He walked up a few of them and finally stopped. In front of him was a picture of a blooming cherry tree, the blossoms blowing in the wind. Sitting under it were four people. Each group recognized at least one person. There was Fuhrer Bradley, Kaede, Tsukasa, and Genryuusai. They were all making small talk and smiling.

"You each know one of these people. This is Fuhrer Bradley, head of the Amestrian military. This is Yamamoto Genryuusai, head of the soul reapers. This man is Tsukasa, the first King of the Guardians. This is Kaede, a priestess and a friend of those from the Feudal Era. This is where you all will be staying. The password for now is Fruits Basket." he said the last part to the portrait which swung open for them to walk through.

Inside was something of a Japanese home. There was an extremely large table in the middle of the room. It was big enough for them to all sit at. The room was surrounded by sliding doors. The sliding door to the left went into a small hall where there were four doors, each leading to a bathroom. The sliding door to the right led to the girl's rooms and the one in front led to the boy's rooms. In the boy's room, there were 12 beds. In the girl's room, there were 7 beds. All of the comforters were different colors with different designs on them.

In the boys room- there was an icy blue bed along with an orange one, a red one with a baboon on it, another red one with a Flamel symbol like the back of Ed's coat, there was one that had flames on it, one with cats, one with a huge dog on it, one with a crown, one with soccer on it, one with basketballs on it, one with a staff on it, and another one with cats on it. The cats on this one, however, were all in an alley.

In the girl's room- there was a pink one, an orange one with pacifiers, a purple one with bunnies, one with clowns, a purple one with arrows on it, another pink one with leeks, and a green one with little boomerangs.

"Albus, why is there only 19 beds and 20 of us?" Roy asked.

"Well, Shippo is going to sleep with Kagome since she is his adoptive mother." he answered smiling and all eyes turned on to Kagome.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Fifteen." she answered simply.

"So you have a kid at fifteen?" Ed asked shocked.

"Well, he didn't have any parents and he was already part of the group when we were traveling so… yeah. Pretty much."

"Well, I'll take my leave now. You all are free to go to Hogsmeade if you would like. It's a little wizarding village down the path over there." he said pointing. "The students will arrive in two days. Make yourselves at home."

"Come on! Let's go down to the village!" Al, Yaya, Orihime, and Shippo said in unison.

And go down to the village they did. Everyone got sweets, Al got a cat named Simon, and Rukia got a bunny named Chappy. Hitsugaya, Tadase, Miroku, and Roy got an owl to send messages. Hitsugaya's was named Yuki, Tadase's was named Akihiko, Miroku's was named Kaze, and Roy's was named Pyro. Now they just had to wait for the students.

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU LET AL HAVE A CAT? YOU KNOW HE CAN'T HAVE ONE! I PUT MY FOOT DOWN ON THIS!" Ed yelled at a girl with brown hair and blue eyes known as Lindsay, the author of this fanfic. <strong>

"**Yes, Ed. I did let Al have a cat. And remember yesterday when you said you would do anything so that I didn't type Armstrong and Izumi in here? Well, that's the thing I'm going to have you do. Deal with it." She clicked the delete button and Ed was gone. Instead, Ikuto appeared.**

"**Hey, Ikuto. What's up?"**

"**Yo. What did you need me for?" **

"**Oh, you're supposed to say the disclaimer today.**

"**Why me?"**

"**Because I want you to. Just do it. I'll give you catnip later if you do."**

"… **Fine. Lindsaym97 does not own anything except for the plot."**

"**Good kitty!" she said as she pulled a lever and about fifty pounds of catnip fell out of the sky. "Enjoy." **

**Boys' Beds:**

**Icy blue one-Hitsugaya**

**Orange one-Ichigo**

**Red with monkeys-Renji**

**Red with flamel symbol-Ed**

**Flames-Mustang**

**One with cats-Al**

**One with alley cats-Ikuto**

**One with staffs-Miroku**

**One with crown-Tadase**

**One with soccer-Kukai **

**One with basketball-Nagihiko**

**One with giant dog-Inuyasha**

**Girls' Beds:**

**Pink one-Amu**

**One with bunnies-Rukia**

**One with leeks-Orihime**

**One with clowns-Rima**

**One with boomerangs-Sango**

**One with pacifiers-Yaya**

**One with arrows-Kagome & Shippo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **_**Well, here's chapter 3! I know it was really quick. I'm qutie proud of myself right now. The students finally arrive! What shall happen. What surprises are in store? Why do I sound like some cheesy announcer guy? This chapter is dedicated to animeholic1 who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts list. I really hope you enjoy it and I'm glad I was able to put them together. R&R! It's appreciated VERY much.**

* * *

><p>The last two days had been gone very quickly. They had gone down to Hogsmeade once more and explored the castle. It took a little bit but they got the layout of the castle down pretty well. Only a few times had someone gotten lost. Those people were Shippo, Pepe, Orihime, and Yaya. After that, Hitsugaya had drawn a map and gave copies of it to everyone. Rukia had offered to be the one to draw it, but as soon as she suggested it her friends promptly refused her. She then went on to mumble under her breath about rabbits and punched Renji in the face, sending him 20 feet into a wall.<p>

They had also learned several things and put them into a rule book of what not to do:

Rule 1. NEVER call Tadase "Prince".

Rule 2. NEVER criticize Rukia's drawings.

Rule 3. NEVER bother Ichigo or Hitsugaya about their hair color.

Rule 4. NEVER call Hitsugaya by his first name.

Rule 5. NEVER ask to touch Inuyasha's ears.

Rule 6. NEVER insult Ed's height.

Rule 7. NEVER leave Miroku or Mustang alone with pretty girls.

Rule 8. NEVER ask Renji to do anything that involves his brain.

Rule 9. NEVER eat Orihime's cooking.

Rule 10. The most important rule: NEVER, under ANY circumstances, leave Yaya, Shippo, Pepe, and Orihime alone in a room with candy.

Anyways, two days had passed by and today was the day that the students would be arriving. In about five minutes, the students would be here and it would be time to sort the first years. The guards were all waiting in a room just outside the hall, away from the prying eyes of students.

"So what do they have to do to get sorted?" Kagome asked.

"I guess they put on a talking hat they puts them in a house based on their personality." Amu replied.

"WHAT?" Ed exclaimed. "There has to be a blood seal on that hat then. How else could it talk? What kind of person would do that? I-"

"Relax, Fullmetal. It's just an enchanted hat. There's no blood seal on it." Mustang said, calming him down.

"What's a blood seal?" Renji asked.

"A blood seal is a symbol drawn with someone's blood that binds a soul to an inanimate object like a hat, a candle, or a suit of armor." Al responded, his eyes becoming a little sad when he said the suit of armor.

"Oh." came the response from the majority of the rag-tag team.

"What were the different houses again?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, start paying attention!" Rukia yelled.

"There's Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the cunning, and Hufflepuff for everyone else. I guess Hufflepuff would be the house for the accepting and loyal people." Mustang said.

"Slytherin is also the house that turns out the most dark wizards." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, we'll have to watch out for that house. We should keep an eye out for anything suspicious in that house." Sango said. As soon as she finished saying that, the doors opened to reveal the stern looking woman known as Minerva McGonagall. She closed the door behind her and faced the group.

"The sorting has just finished. You will all be introduced in groups. The first group to walk in will be the alchemists, then the shinigami, the Feudal Era group, and then the Guardians. You will all walk in through the Great Hall doors until you reach Dumbledore and then turn to face the students. You can introduce your Guardian characters and use any titles you would like. You will be introduced as muggles also."

"What are muggles?" Kukai asked.

"Muggles are people who are not witches or wizards. They are people without any magical powers."

"Now if you would, please follow me." McGonagall said as they stood off to the side of the doors. They were hidden from the students sights. She asked them to stay there until their groups were announced. She walked in and spoke to Dumbledore in a whisper. "They're ready." Dumbledore nodded.

"Students! I have a very important announcement. This year, there will be 20 guards that have been hired to protect the school and its students. Now, they will not be aurors. In fact, they're not even witches and wizards. All twenty of the guards are muggles-" he said but was cut off by outraged cries. Muggles protecting wizards? Preposterous. "Silence! These muggles are not ordinary. They are just as capable, if not more, to protect this school. My decision is final. Now, I would like to introduce these guards to you. Group 1, if you please." he said, and as he did, three people walked into the Great Hall.

One was short and blonde, one was taller with black hair and black eyes while another had brown hair and golden eyes. All three were boys. One of them wore what looked to be some kind of uniform. They continued to walk until they reached Dumbledore who just smiled. They then turned around to face the students.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." the black haired one said.

"Alphonse Elric." said the brunette teenager.

"Major Edward Elric." the short blonde teenager said. This one confused the students. He looked like he was probably fifteen but yet he had a rank. A military rank.

They moved off to the side. "Group 2." Dumbledore said.

Five people walked in this time. Four of them had on weird black robes while one had on a white button up white shirt that was tucked into a VERY short grey skirt. The four with the black robes had swords as well. They were either strapped on their back or on their side. They reached Dumbledore and turned to the rest of the hall.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Call me Hitsugaya." said a short boy with white hair and teal eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki." said a small girl with raven hair and purple eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." said a boy with orange hair and a scowl on his face.

"Orihime Inoue." said a girl with a large chest and long orange-ish hair.

"Vice-Captain Renji Abarai." said a boy with shockingly red hair and tattoos on his face. They moved to the side with Group 1. Dumbledore called the next group.

Again, five people came in. However, one was sitting on the shoulder of a girl. They reached Dumbledore and turned.

"Inuyasha." said a boy with long white hair and what appeared to be dog ears.

"Sango." said a girl with a skin tight black and pink outfit and a giant boomerang on her back.

"Miroku." said a man with a staff and long purple robes.

"Kagome Higurashi." said a girl in an outfit that consisted of a white shirt and long red pants. (Her miko outfit.)

"Shippo!" said an incredibly small boy who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. They moved to the side as well. The last group was called in.

This time, seven people walked in along with little people that floated behind them. Six of them looked like they were the age of first or second years. The other one was rather tall and looked about seventeen years old. They stopped in front of Dumbledore and turned like those before them.

"Tadase Hotori, King of the Guardians." said a boy with blonde hair and a blue cape which matched his shorts. A small boy with purple hair floated forward. "This is Kiseki."

"Rima Mashiro, Queen of the Guardians." said a girl with long wavy hair and a red cape which matched her skirt. A small girl in a clown outfit floated forward. She was laughing. "This is Kusukusu."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack of the Guardians." said a boy with extremely long purple hair and who also had a blue cape on. A small boy with headphones floated forward. "This is Rhythm."

"Yaya Yuiki, Ace of the Guardians!" a girl with her hair up in what looked to be pigtails and a red cape on said enthusiastically. "This is Pepe-chan!"

"Kukai Soma, former Jack of the Guardians." said a grinning boy with brown hair and green eyes who didn't have a cape and had on what seemed to be a different uniform. A small boy with teal hair floated forward. "This is Daichi."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." said a boy in a black outfit with a cross necklace and blue hair. A boy with cat ears floated forward.

"I'm Yoru, nya~" he said, introducing himself in a laid-back voice.

"Amu Hinamori, Joker of the Guardians." a girl with pink hair said. Yes, pink. Four girls floated forward. One dressed in pink, one in blue, one in green, and one in yellow. The pink floated forward a little more.

"I'm Ran!" said the pink one.

"I'm Miki." said the blue one.

"I'm Su, desu~" said the green one.

"I'm Dia." said the yellow one.

"Those are your guards. I hope you will help me in welcoming them to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said smiling and clapping. The staff table clapped but the students didn't really know what to do.

"Um… Professor? How old are these people?" a random student asked.

"I'm 32, Ed is 15 and Al is 14." Mustang said.

"I'm 135. Rukia is 92, and Renji is 94. Orihime and Ichigo are both fifteen." Hitsugaya said. (I so just made up Rukia's, Renji's, and Hitsugaya's ages) Students went wide-eyed.

"I'm 22. Sango is 20. Kagome is 15. Shippo is about five or six I would say. Inuyasha is about 65 I think." Miroku said.

"Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, and I are all twelve. Yaya is eleven and Kukai is thirteen. Ikuto is seventeen." Tadase said.

The entire hall sweat-dropped. Eleven? Twelve? Fifteen? 135? Really? These people who were either too old or too young to protect them were their guards. And how could he be 135? He looks like he's 13 at the most.

"How could that kid be in the military? He's so short-" a student began but was cut off as Ed began to rant.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD USE A GRAIN OF SAND AS COVER IN A FIGHT? I'M NOT SHORT DAMNIT! YOU'RE ALL JUST FREAKISHLY TALL!" Ed said pointing at the boy who asked the question.

"Fullmetal, shut up." Mustang said. Ed looked at him and then at the students who were speechless. He blushed. Then he started mumbling something that sounded like "tall bastards".

"Well, anyways… The guards can sit at the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand. The Gryffindor table suddenly had more seats available. The guards all went and sat down. "Enjoy the feast!"

Food appeared on the tables. Many people were shocked when the guards weren't surprised.

"Why aren't you guys surprised by the food appearing like that?" A boy with black hair, green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead asked.

"We've been here for two days." Amu said.

"Oh." came the reply from the black haired boy, a red head, and a girl with bushy hair.

"What are your names?" Kagome asked.

"My name's Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." she answered. When there was no reaction to Harry's name, he spoke.

"Why aren't you guys surprised to meet me?" Harry asked.

"Did you want us to be surprised?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, no… but most people want to look at my scar or ask for an autograph or something. It's pretty annoying." he added.

"We just found out about the magical world not to long ago. We know who you are but we don't really care." Ed said.

"Brother! That's no way to talk to somebody!" Al scolded.

"He's right, Ed. That was rude." Rukia said.

"It's fine. I'm actually pretty glad about that." Harry assured them.

"So are you really 135?" Ron asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes."

"But how? You look like you're thirteen at the very most." Ron continued with absolutely no tact. The room temperature dropped SEVERAL degrees.

"I'm dead. That's how. I've been dead. So are Rukia and Renji." he ground out.

"Uh, captain… you're making frost on the walls." Renji said. Hitsugaya noticed this and the temperature went back to normal.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Really?" Ron exclaimed. "But how?"

"We're like the police of the afterlife you could say. We help the souls pass on." Rukia explained.

"Oh."

"So, Inuyasha… I was wondering about your ears. Not to sound rude but… what are you?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I'm a dog demon. What does it look like?" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha! Quit being so rude!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha jumped up and yelled while pointing at Kagome.

"Shut up, wench! And why are you wearing that outfit anyway?" he exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he slammed to the ground. Everyone saw this as they had all looked over when Inuyasha began to scream. The crater he left was rather large.

"Inuyasha, just eat." Kagome said exasperated. "And what's wrong with me wearing these clothes? I am a miko after all. Is it because I look too much like Kikyo for you?" she asked rather coldly.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha froze. "Uh… hehe… Lady Kagome? Why don't we just stop this for now. You're scaring the children…" Miroku said with a huge sweatdrop on his forehead.

Kagome nodded. "Sorry about the floor." she said to Dumbledore. Before he could say anything, Ed stood up.

"It's okay. I'll fix it." he clapped his hands and set them firmly on the ground. There was a flash of blue light and when it was gone, the floor was back to normal.

"How did you do that? I thought you were muggles!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It was alchemy." Ed answered simply.

"But alchemy is mag-" she began before Ed cut her off.

"No. Alchemy is a science." Ed said firmly.

"O-okay…" Hermione said hesitantly.

Ed and Inuyasha sat back down. Everyone began to eat again. After awhile, the conversation had turned to art. They all began to talk about who was a good artist. That was when Rukia showed them her bunny drawings. Nobody wanted to say anything. Finally, Renji decided to show people how much of an idiot he was.

"Looks like you still suck at drawing." he said simply. Rukia grabbed his arm and threw him over the table into the wall which was about fifteen feet away. Again after a minute people went back to their food.

"What is this stuff?" a boy with brown hair asked pointing to some soup.

"I don't know Neville." Harry said.

"It's miso soup. It's a very common thing to have at a meal in Japan." Orihime said.

"Oh. I see." Neville said.

"So what are the Guardians?" Ron asked.

"The Guardians are sort of like the student council of our school in Japan, Seiyo Elementary."

"Oh, I see. So Tadase, if I remember correctly, you're the prince of the Guardians?" Neville asked.

The Guardians along with Kukai and Ikuto froze. They all looked at Tadase. There on his head was a crown. Were those flames around him?

"You fool! Do not call me a prince! For I am the King! Mwahaha! One day you shall all bow before me as the ruler of the world! Mwahahaha!" Tadase exclaimed in a loud voice. He had stood up during his little speech and had one foot on the ground while the other one was resting on the bench.

Ikuto stood up and walked over to Tadase. He bonked him on the head. "Yo. Kiddy-king. You're drawing attention to yourself."

The crown disappeared. "What? Oh no! I character changed! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he said bowing quickly.

"Hehe… Tadase? Why don't you just sit down?" Nagihiko proposed.

"R-right…" he said before he sat down.

Ikuto went back to his spot sitting next to Amu. He smirked slightly.

"Hey Amu."

"What?" Amu asked in response.

Ikuto put one arm on her shoulder and put his lips by his ear. "If there's a storm, can I come sleep in your room tonight?"

With a poof, Amu's entire face turned red. "B-Baka! You perverted cat!" she exclaimed while bonking him on the head lightly.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed even louder. The entire hall was once again looking towards the Gryffindor table. Amu noticed this and turned even more red. She looked down and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"You know, you really should learn to be more quiet." Ikuto said calmly. Amu looked scandalized.

"You're the one who started it!" Ikuto just smirked.

Everyone just watched them before turning back to their conversations. Dinner went smoothly before Ginny walked over to say hi to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ginny." Harry said.

"What are you doing over here?" Hermione asked.

"Just came to see what you all were up to. There's been a lot of commotion over here."

Miroku stood up and walked over to Ginny who was about three feet away. "Your name is Ginny, right?" Miroku asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Miroku grabbed her hands.

"Ginny, would you please do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked with a grin.

The entire hall froze. Even the teachers. Well, everyone except Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. Before Ginny could respond, Sango was on it. Everyone watched as she picked up Hiraikotsu and bonked Miroku hard on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for Sango?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Miroku, you idiot! This is a different time! You can't go asking any random pretty girl that! You lecher!" Sango yelled.

"Girls don't get married here at 14 or 15 like they do sometimes in the Feudal Era!" Kagome exclaimed before both she and Sango dragged him out of the hall. When they came back a minute later, Miroku was covered in bumps and bruises.

"I understand." Miroku said dizzily. Sango put Hiraikotsu back against the wall and they all three sat down. Shippo just shook his head while Inuyasha mumbled "Damn pervert." The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful. After a while, the tables cleared and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

He talked about the Forbidden forest being well… forbidden. He talked about things that were banned and the list comprised of over 400 items could be seen in Filch's office. He then talked about Hagrid not being there and Grubby-Plank talking over Care of Magical Creatures for a while. He then introduced the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. She then interrupted Dumbledore and began a speech about practices that ought to be prohibited and a bunch of other stuff that nobody was really listening to.

"Hermione, what all did that mean?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron. It means that the Ministry of Magic is interfering at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. Now, continuing on, I have two more announcements before you all scurry out of the hall to go to sleep in your comfy beds. This Halloween, as a welcome to our guards, we will be having a ball. Unlike last year, everyone is invited." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. The hall broke out in excited whispers. "You can dress up in a costume, dress formally, or dress casually. The choice is yours. Also, in two days on Saturday, we will be having a demonstration from the guards so that they may show you their… special talents. Now, off to bed with you all!"

"Sir, where will the guards be staying?" a student asked.

"The guards have their own common rooms separate from the four house's common rooms. Do not worry, they are all taken care of. Now off you go." Dumbledore answered smiling.

They all exited the hall. Hermione and Ron left to show the first years where the common room was. Harry and Ron went with Neville and Ginny to the Gryffindor tower. They were all surprised when they saw the guards following them. So, curious as to why they were being followed, Harry turned around to ask them.

"Why are you guys following us?"

"Our rooms are this way as well."

"Oh."

They continued on their way until the Gryffindors reached their common room. They watched as the guards passed them and went one more staircase up to a picture of a cherry tree where four figures were sitting.

"Night guys!" Kukai yelled to them.

"Fruits Basket." Ichigo said to the portrait. The figures in the portrait smiled and the door opened. As it did, they could see a glimpse of what looked like a Japanese house. They turned to face the portrait and Neville mumbled the password. The fat lady nodded and allowed them in. They went straight upstairs and jumped into their warm and comfy beds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>Hehe. The password is Fruis Basket. I love that anime. I had to have Ichigo say it too since he reminds me of Kyo... hair and personality wise. I found out that I go back to school the 18th... sigh... stupid high school. I'm a freshman. Bottom of the food chain once again. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! The one review that I got gave me the motivation to write this chapter. That's why it's up so fast. I don't know when the next one will be up though. Please bear with me on this story! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note:_ Hey everyone! Here's the 4th chapter! There's a lot of action in this one. I'm happy with how it turned out but I hope you like it too. There's a twist in here! Mwahaha! You won't be expecting it. I hope not at least... Well, enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>For the guards, the night had gone by too quickly. Soon enough, they found themselves waking up for another day. They took turns in the bathroom, 2 for the girls and 2 for the boys since the boys generally took less time in there. They all got dressed once again. Kagome decided to forgo her miko outfit and wear her normal school uniform. That meant that everyone was wearing their usual outfits. School uniforms, shinigami uniforms, and Amestrian military uniforms for example. Sango had decided to wear her demon slayer outfit under her kimono. They all got their weapons and headed out the door.<p>

The guards walked down the stairs and finally made it to the Great Hall. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed some breakfast. Some opted for cereal or toast while some had bacon and omelets and such.

"So what are we doing today?" Kukai asked while putting some jam on his toast.

"I think we're going to supervise the classes today." Ichigo said before taking a bite of his bacon.

"Ugh… I need coffee…" Mustang groaned.

"Then get some. It's right there." Inuyasha snapped. Mustang just glared at him before getting some of the bitter sweet liquid. He took a drink and sighed in contentment.

"I don't see why classes have to start this early." Renji stated. A general murmur of agreement went through the guards. After about ten minutes, everyone was alert and awake.

"Why don't I go ask Dumbledore about what classes we're supervising." Rukia said before getting up and walking to the staff table. After a minute, she came back.

"So what's the damage?" Ed asked.

"It looks like we're supervising Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Who wants what?"

"I'll take Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm curious about that toad." Ed said while Al scolded him.

'I'll go too." Hitsugaya said.

"How about Amu and I take Potions?" Ikuto said, smirking. Before Amu could object, everyone agreed.

"How about Inuyasha, Kagome, Orihime, and I go to Transfiguration?" Nagihiko suggested.

"That's cool. I'll come with." Kukai said.

"Okay… Who's left? Rukia, Renji, Al, Mustang, Sango, Miroku, Rima, Yaya, Shippo, Ichigo, and Tadase." Kagome said.

"Renji, Al, and I can take History of Magic." Rukia offered.

"Okay. Ichigo, Mustang, Miroku, and I can go to Care of Magical Creatures." Tadase said.

"So that leaves Rima, Yaya, Sango, and Shippo right? You four can go to Charms." Al said.

"I want to go with Kagome." Shippo said.

"Okay. Shippo can go to Transfiguration with Kagome. Yaya, Rima, and Sango can go to Charms." Miroku stated.

"Alright. We'll just wait until breakfast is almost over and then go." Rima said while Yaya gave an enthusiastic "Hai!".

After a few more minutes, they all went to their assigned classes. Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms were interesting classes for those who went. History of Magic was a "dead bore" as Renji put it, earning him a punch from Rukia which sent him into the wall and woke up the students that had been sleeping. In Care of Magical Creatures, Grubby-Plank had shown favoritism towards the girls and Mustang reminded her that males existed in the class as well. The two most… active… classes were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ikuto and Amu were on their way down to the Dungeons. It was slowly getting colder and darker until they finally reached the door. By that time, Amu was shivering in her skirt.

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Amu asked, trying not to stumble on her words as she was shivering. Class had started and they were watching the students work interestedly.

"So I could make a love potion and get you to taste it." Ikuto said, one corner of his mouth up in a smirk. Amu turned chibi for a moment and bonked Ikuto on the head.

"No." she said as her hand touched his head.

"If you two love birds are done, I would like to get back to my class now." Snape drawled.

"S-sorry, Snape-san." Amu said bowing and shivering. Snape went back to teaching the class. After a few minutes, they went to making potions by themselves. A Slytherin they had been standing behind turned around in his chair to face Amu and Ikuto.

"You know, I bet you wouldn't be so cold if you didn't have such a short skirt on." he said smirking. He was reaching out to touch her skirt while he finished his sentence before it was slapped away by Ikuto.

"Don't you even dare to try and touch her." he said dangerously.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" the Slytherin asked mockingly after a few moments of shock. Ikuto was getting ready to say something before Amu stepped between them.

"That's enough. Get back to your potion. Don't try to touch me again." Amu said in a way that left no room for discussion. Some girls in the class squealed "Cool and Spicy". 'Not this school too!' she though to herself. She then dragged Ikuto back to stand by the wall.

"Thanks." she said after a minute of silence.

"Yah." Ikuto replied shortly. Then taking note of her shivering, he started to take off his shirt. Amu noticed this and began to freak.

"W-What are you doing?" she exclaimed. Everyone in the class looked at them.

"What does it look like?" Ikuto asked.

"Don't undress here!" Amu screeched, her face red.

"Relax. I have another shirt on underneath. Here." he said, draping his shirt around Amu's shoulders. The fan girls squealed. "Quit shivering."

"T-thank you." Amu stuttered, her face pink. Their chara just watched with smirks.

"Once again, are you done?" Snape asked. Ikuto "hn-ed" and Amu blushed. He took that as a yes.

A few minutes passed by and Snape was walking around inspecting the potions. He praised the Slytherins, ignored Hermione's, picked on Neville, and finally got to Harry's.

"Well, it looks like you have incorrectly done this Potter. I'm afraid that it's no use_. Evanesco." _Snape said, clearing the cauldron of its contents. "No marks for you today."

"Hold on." Amu said.

Snape turned to face her. "Just what is it, Ms. Hinamori?"

"Just because you're a teacher, it doesn't mean that you have the right to abuse your power. Some Slytherins on this side had the same results as Harry's but you didn't vanish theirs. You need to quit acting so high and mighty. You're behaving like a child." Amu stated confidently.

The Slytherins were outraged. The Gryffindors looked like they wanted to declare Amu as their deity. Snape just stood their, his eyes slightly wider than before. Nobody talked to him like that. Nobody.

"What I do in my classroom is none of your concern." he said coolly.

"If you treated everyone fairly, it would be none of our concern. However, you do not. You should hope that the next time somebody supervises your class, you are more fair. Other guards aren't as tolerant as us. Let's go, Amu." Ikuto said as the bell rang, dragging Amu out by her hand.

"Matte, Ikuto! Slow down." Amu exclaimed. Ikuto slowed down. (Matte means wait)

* * *

><p>The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ed and Hitsugaya were in charge of supervising this class and Umbitch… oops. I meant Umbridge. The two short guards stood in a corner, shrouded in shadows. More students walked in and sat in their seats, wands out. After a minute, the bell rang and Umbridge walked in.<p>

"Good afternoon class." she said a bit too sweetly.

"Good afternoon." a few people mumbled back.

"Tut, tut. Now that won't do. Now, I'll say it once more. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." they chorused back.

"Now, that's better. Wands away and books out please." Everyone groaned. Ed and Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in unison.

She began to write something on the board. "_Course Aims". _'Oh great.' Ed thought. The students copied them down. After a minute, Hermione raised her hand.

"If you have any queries, they can wait until the end." Umbridge said sweetly.

"I have a question about the course aims." Hermione persisted.

"And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I think the course aims are quite clear if you read them carefully."

"Well I don't." Hermione said bluntly. "I don't see anything in there about using defensive spells." 'Thank God. Someone noticed.' Hitsugaya though.

"**Using **defensive spells? I don't see why you would ever have to use defensive spells in my classroom. The ministry sees it fit for you to learn in a safe and controlled environment." Umbridge said, putting venom into her sickly sweet voice.

"What if we're attacked? It won't be safe and risk free." Harry asked loudly.

"Students will raise their hands in my classroom, Mr. Potter. And besides, who do you think would want to attack students like yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry offered loudly. Umbridge's lips twitched.

"Now, you all have been told that a certain dark wizard has come back to the wizarding world. This. Is. A. **Lie.**" she said firmly.

"That's not true! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. 5 o'clock tonight in my office." Hitsugaya and Ed stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't believe that Harry deserves detention." Ed stated.

"Whether or not Voldemort is back, there are still people who would like to harm children. Psychopaths, murderers, kidnappers. The world isn't safe with or without the Dark Lord. It is your duty as a teacher to prepare them for whatever lies out there in the world." Hitsugaya continued.

"What I teach in my classroom is none of your concern, filthy muggles." she said smiling evilly. BIG mistake. These just happened to be two people that you did NOT want to piss off. In the blink of an eye, a clap had resounded in the air and Hitsugaya had basically disappeared. When he appeared again, he was standing behind her, his hand gripped onto the arm which held her raised wand. There was a flash of blue light and people noticed that her feet were now surrounded by the material that the floor was made of.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hitsugaya growled dangerously.

"Harry, go take your slip to McGonagall." Ed said before Harry stood up and exited the room. There was a clap and another blue flash of light as Umbridge was released. Ed and Hitsugaya slipped back into the shadows unnoticed as the students eyed Umbridge cautiously.

* * *

><p>Another day had passed and now it was Saturday. This was the day that the guards were supposed to give their demonstration. Lunch had just ended and the students and staff were walking out to the Quidditch pitch where the demonstration would take place. Nobody knew what to expect. First up was the Guardians, Kukai, and Ikuto. Dumbledore sat where Lee sat during the Quidditch games so that he could announce. He began to speak, his words heard all around.<p>

"Good afternoon students and staff! We are here to watch the Guard's demonstration. Even I do not know what to expect. I would like to introduce our first group that consists of Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, and Rima along with their Guardian chara. Please give them some encouraging applause." he said and as he did, people began to cheer. They had heard about Ikuto and Amu confronting Snape. The majority of the school had a newfound respect for the Guardians.

All seven walked out onto the field, facing the direction the students and staff were. Starting from the left it went Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Kukai. Suddenly, they all lifted their hands in front of their chest. They all yelled out.

"Watashi no kokoro! Unlock!" They were all enveloped by a bright light. Only their faces could be seen however it seemed they had no clothes on. Because of the light you couldn't be for sure. Their charas disappeared into eggs which then proceeded to enter their body in their chest. They all then emerged in different outfits.

"Charanani! Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko yelled. He had an outfit that consisted of blue shorts, a blue shirt, a blue vest, headphones, knee pads, and a basketball.

"Charanani! Dear Baby!" Yaya exclaimed. She now had on a pink and poofy baby outfit along with bunny ears.

"Charanani! Platinum Royale!" Tadase yelled. He now had a crown, a scepter, and gold pants along with a gold shirt.

"Charanani! Amulet Spade!" Amu exclaimed. She had on a blue fluffy shirt, blue and white leggings, blue shorts, and a blue beret which featured a blue spade.

"Charanani! Black Lynx!" Ikuto said. He had on a black shirt that exposed his stomach with a cross on it. He also had black pants and had grown cat ears and a cat tail.

"Charanani! Clown Drop!" Rima yelled. She now had a clown outfit on. Her hair had a bow in it and she had juggling pins in her hands.

"Charanani! Sky Jack!" Kukai shouted. He now had an outfit of complete green along with goggles, and a board that was shaped like a rocket.

Everyone stood shocked for a minute. Nobody really knew what to do. Suddenly, Amu looked up to the sky. Everyone followed her gaze. There were little black eggs with X's on them. They were everywhere. There was too many of them to count.

"Guess we get to show them what we can do." Kukai said grinning. "Let's go!"

Yaya was the first to act. "Go go little duckies!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, rubber ducks appeared and started to fly towards the eggs. When they reached the eggs, they became scared. They all went back down to the ground to a sobbing Yaya. "Scary!" she sobbed. Everyone sweat dropped.

Rima was next. She took her juggling pins in hand. "Juggling party." she stated. She threw her pins out towards the X-eggs. They soared through the air with great speed. They attacked several of the eggs before soaring back into her hands, 3 pins in each hand. The eggs turned white and flew away.

A soccer ball appeared out of thin air by Kukai. He shouted, "Golden Victory Shoot!" He kicked the ball and it flew through the air. It soared past through about twenty eggs, purifying them all back to their original state. They too flew off.

Nagihiko jumped in the air. "Blaze Shoot!" he yelled. A ball of energy formed in his hand and he threw it. As it went, it turned into a sort of Frisbee shape. It went through some of the eggs, causing them to purify and fly off as well.

Ikuto jumped even higher in the air, at least 50 feet. "Slash claw!" he yelled. Instead of slashing through them, it sent out a wave of energy which purified them. (We can't have Ikuto looking like a bad guy. I'm pretty sure I changed that up. He can send out a wave of energy though. I looked it up.) They all went on their merry way. There were still several left.

A blue baton appeared in Amu's hand. "Prism Music!" she yelled, waving the baton. Colored musical notes flew towards the X-eggs, immobilizing them. However, more flew towards them.

"Amu! Amulet Heart!" Tadase yelled. Amu nodded.

After going through the transformation process, she came out in a pink skirt, pink tennis shoes, a pink shirt that was shaped like a bra, and her heart rod. She ran over to Tadase. They crossed her heart rod and his golden staff. "Platinum Royal!" they yelled in unison. A bright light shot from their weapons. Suddenly, there was a soft pink and golden light. Slowly, all of the X-eggs purified and flew off. There was another bright light and when everyone looked back, they were all in their normal clothes.

Nobody said anything for a minute. Then the crowd started to cheer. If they thought that was great, they should see what came up next. The Guardians, Kukai, and Ikuto exited the Quidditch pitch and stood next to the other guards who all clapped for them.

"Now is Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo Kurosaki." Dumbledore said clapping. The crowd clapped more, a bit more excited to see what would happen next.

The five mention walked out onto the field. They had something prepared but that plan was tossed aside when they heard a screech. "Hollows." Rukia muttered. "Everyone be quiet!"

"How many?" Ichigo asked.

"It looks like two menos with five or six smaller ones." Hitsugaya said.

"You've got to be kidding!" Renji exclaimed. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Orihime," Hitsugaya said, "Go into the stands. Protect the kids."

"Right!" Orihime exclaimed before running off. She once again had on her school uniform while the other four had on their shinigami outfits. Orihime managed to make it up there in record time. She was standing between the Gryffindor and Slytherin sections. "Look!" Orihime pointed at the hollows approaching. There were two menos and five smaller hollows. One of the smaller ones could fly.

"Reign upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru." Hitsugaya said as his zanpakuto turned into an ice dragon.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled. His zanpakuto became a white creature with red fur that was divided into parts.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia stated. Her blade now had a white ribbon at the end of it. Her blade, hilt, and tsuba turned completely white. "Let's go!"

They all jumped into the air. Everyone but Orihime and Dumbledore gasped when they started to run on air. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled as a giant pillar of ice took out one of the smaller hollows.

Renji swung Zabimaru, the sections coming apart for a longer range, and cut off one of the menos' hands. It shrieked in pain. A red light began to form around it's mouth.

"Cero!" Ichigo yelled as then ran out of the way to avoid the attack. The cero fired, creating a large crater where it had landed on the ground. The crowd gasped. "Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo yelled. A giant slice of red/black energy made it's way to the menos. It sliced through the hollow, leaving it to fall on the ground and disintegrate.

Hitsugaya continued to fight the other menos, freezing different parts of its body which then crumbled. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were all fighting one hollow each. They were dodging attacks of all sorts. One hollow simply swiped its hand at Renji. One fired white spikes at Rukia. The other one was using its spiked tail and horns to attack Ichigo. But wait, there had been another one. One had been able to fly. Where was it?

"Orihime! Look out!" Ichigo yelled.

In his determination to warn his friend, he had been impaled by the tail of the hollow he was fighting. Hitsugaya who had just finished the menos slashed the weak hollow in half when it wasn't paying attention. Ichigo landed on his knees, blood flowing out of his wounds. The flying hollow was still advancing towards Orihime. She didn't look scared. She looked determined. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime exclaimed, holding her hands out in front of her. Her blue hair pins started to glow. One of them transformed into three faeries which formed an orange triangular shield. The hollow rammed straight into it. However, it didn't break. It held true because of Orihime's determination. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!"

While her hands were still in front of her, enforcing the defensive barrier, another two pieces on her hair clips glowed. Another little fairy, a boy, charged forward. Tsubaki went straight through the hollow, turning it into dust as it disappeared. During that time, the other hollows had disappeared. Ichigo's teammates were all gathered around him.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Rukia said worriedly.

"Is Ichigo hurt?" Orihime asked fearfully.

"Yes! Hurry and come here!" Renji responded quickly.

Her shield disappeared and her hair clips were once again normal. Even though it was about sixty feet in the air, Orihime jumped off the stands. The crowd gasped but watched as she landed safely on the ground. She ran over to Ichigo and knelt next to him. Everyone could still see what was going on.

"Ayame! Shun'o! Soten Kisshun!" Orihime said determinedly. An orange light covered Ichigo's body. Everyone watched stunned as the blood went back into his body and the wound closed. After about five minutes, it was completely gone. There wasn't even a scar. Ichigo stood up and they all walked back over to the other guards who started clapping. The entire crowd was clapping once again. Orihime and Rukia bowed while smiling.

"Well, we shall now continue with our next group. Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

The crowd was cheering even louder this time, no doubt due to the excitement. The three walked out onto the field. They stood in a triangle, Ed and Al were on the same side and facing Mustang. He smirked. "Go." Mustang said.

In a flash, the two brothers were off. Ed clapped and transmuted his automail into a knife. He continued to run towards Mustang. He jumped up and swung down, trying for Mustang's right shoulder on what would be his left. Mustang simply side-stepped to his left. In the meantime, Al had quickly drawn a transmutation circle on the ground and clapped. The alchemic light lingered for a moment before a spear began to rise out of the ground.

Once it was done, Al charged as well. He went for the more straightforward approach. He simple tried to stab Mustang. Mustang side-stepped this as well, this time stepping to his right. However, while he had been focused on Al, he hadn't noticed Ed who was directly behind him. Ed jumped and landed a kick with his automail leg to Mustang's face. The colonel was thrown back about ten feet. He stood up and brushed himself off. He took his right hand out of his pocket and smirked.

"Al, look out! He's going to snap." Ed warned his brother. They had a brief moment of eye contact before they nodded and launched themselves at the pyromaniac. Mustang began to snap using both hands. Ed jumped left while Al jumped to the right. They both kept on running as soon as their feet touched the ground, weapons in hand. Ed narrowly missed an explosion by jumping and twisting in mid air. He landed in a hand spring and was off again.

They were slowly closing the gap between themselves and the perverted military officer. Al had to somersault to the right to avoid an explosion. Two explosions had been very close together. The smoke from each was beginning to mingle together, forming one giant smoke screen. The brothers used that to their advantage. There were in there a moment before they emerged once again. This time, instead of a spear, Al was holding a much longer scythe. Ed had made twin swords like Ling had. The smoke had covered the light from their alchemy.

They advanced forward. In a single jump, they closed the gap between themselves and the older alchemist. Al had swung the scythe and the sharp edge of the blade had stopped only a few inches in front of Mustang's throat. Mustang made a move to snap. Before he could however, Ed used the twin swords to slice the fabric, rendering it useless. The brothers shared identical smirks.

"That THAT you bastard!" Ed said triumphantly.

"We won, Ed! We won!" Al exclaimed. Mustang sighed and held his hands up in defeat. The kids had one fair and square. He should have Ed court-martialed for winning.

"Yep Al! I finally get to have some damn respect!" Ed stated confidently.

"I'm glad we had a plan this time. Instead of just "a fist to his face" the last time that you two fought." Al stated.

"That's great. Alphonse, would you please remove the deadly weapon from my jugular. Thank you." he added when Al did. The brothers let out a triumphant cry and walked back to where the guards were standing. The all clapped and congratulated the brothers. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Next we have Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Please give them a warm welcome as well." Dumbledore announced, clapping. The students were pumped now. The five walked out onto the field.

"Demons." Inuyasha said, wrinkling his nose. "There's a lot of them. Definitely into the thousands if you ask me." Everybody could hear what he said. Some students gasped.

"Do you think we can handle them?" Shippo asked.

"Of course. They're low level demons. The only problem is the numbers. It's nothing that we haven't done before." Sango stated.

"Here they come!" Kagome yelled, drawing her bow. Sango prepared her Hiraikotsu and Miroku had a firm grip on his beads. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Kirara transformed. They all gasped at the weapons. Suddenly, the sun was gone. There were at least two thousand demons in the sky. "Inuyasha and I will attack from down here. Sango! Take Miroku and Shippo with you on Kirara." Kagome commanded.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran and jumped on Kirara. She then flew up into the air. Sango threw out Hiraikotsu, killing about twenty demons. Shippo was throwing out his spinning top, taking out about five demons. Miroku was throwing out sutras and slicing them with his staff. He wanted to use the wind tunnel when he was sure that nobody would get hurt by it. They flew out of the way for Inuyasha to attack.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword. Giant waves of yellow energy was sent rampaging into the sky. The demons screamed in pain as they disintegrated into nothingness. That Wind Scar had taken about 300 demons out. Kagome yelled for Inuyasha to move. He got out of her way.

She pulled back the string, her bow already having an arrow positioned on it. "Hit the mark!" she said determinedly. She released the string, the glowing arrow soared through the sky. There was a flash of pink light and about another 200 demons were gone. Many people were shocked. What was it with little girls that could pack a punch in the guards?

"Inuyasha! Look out on your left!" Miroku called as about 400 rushed towards Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. The attacking demons all disintegrated. There went half of them. Only half were left willing to fight.

"Back me up!" Sango yelled to Miroku as she jumped off of Kirara and landed on a demon. She took out her sword and sliced it in half. She jumped from demon to demon, taking care of each with her sword. She landed on the back of her 20th demon. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled before throwing the boomerang forged of demon bones.

"Kagome! Behind you!" the priestess heard Miroku yell. However, he was too far away to do anything. Inuyasha was fighting about 50 yards away. Kagome turned around to face a giant bear demon. It had one hand up ready to strike. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. However, it never came. Instead, there was a collective gasp throughout the crowd.

She slowly opened her eyes to see…fur? It was brown and soft. She looked up. She saw that a man was standing in front of her. He had long black hair and fur. He was blocking the demon with his arm. He pushed it back and while it was stumbling, he kicked it. Upon impact, the demon disintegrated. Kagome knew this person.

"K-Koga?"

"Hey Kagome. Thought you could use some help." he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, completely shocked.

"I followed your scent through that well. When I jumped in, I found myself at your house. Your mother told me where I could find you. I went back to get Ginta and Hakkaku. Then we all made the journey here." He explained.

"I see. I suppose you could get through because of the shards in your legs. Wait, you said Ginta and Hakkaku. Where are they?" Kagome opened his mouth to speak but before he could, two figures came running and yelling.

"Koga! Wait up! You run too fast!" Ginta yelled.

"Wait… is that Kagome? It's Kagome! Hey sis!" Hakkaku yelled grinning and waving.

"Hey Ginta. Hey Hakkaku. How are you guys?" Kagome asked, forgetting the hundreds of demons still in the sky.

"We're good." Ginta answered.

"That's good. Do you think we could get back to killing the demons? They could probably use our help." Kagome suggested.

"Ya think?" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically.

All four jumped into action. Ginta and Hakkaku were attacking some weak demons that were on the ground. Koga jumped into the air, kicking and punching any demons that he could. Kagome began to fire off arrows as well. The numbers began to dwindle. That was when Miroku decided it was safe.

"Get back! I'm going to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku warned loudly. Almost everyone was trying to figure out what a "wind tunnel" was. Miroku tore the beads off and steadied his cursed hand with his other. "Wind tunnel!" he yelled as his hand began to suck in all of the demons… along with anything that wasn't nailed down. After about thirty seconds, all of the demons were gone except for five on the ground.

"I got it!" Kagome informed then before firing an arrow off and destroying the last demons.

"It's about time." Inuyasha said crankily.

The staff, students, and guards gathered around the group. They had all realized the fighting was completely over.

"Who are those people?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Those people have names." Koga snapped.

"Introduce yourselves." Kagome suggested.

"Right. I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe." he stated.

"I'm Ginta."

"Hakkaku."

They all just stared. "What? You all look like you've never seen a demon before!"

"Yes we have. What about Inuyasha and Shippo?" Harry protested.

"Shippo's a kid. And HA. That mutt being called a demon. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Koga said chuckling slightly.

"Shut the hell up you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Make me mutt-face." Koga countered.

"Both of you just stop it." Kagome ordered, butting in. Surprisingly, both listened to her. However, Inuyasha was rather reluctant.

"Kagome, why did Hakkaku call you sis? I thought you were human." Rukia asked. Instead of Kagome, Koga answered.

"That's cause she's my woman." he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He put an arm around Kagome. "She's my mate." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor except those who were used to it.

"Hey wolf! Get your filthy hands off of Kagome! And she's not "your woman"! She isn't something you can claim!" Inuyasha screamed, taking out tetsusaiga.

"So it's a fight you want?" Koga asked.

"Damn right! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Inuyasha, sit. Koga, I'm not your woman or your mate. You're already engaged to Ayame, remember? You did promise her that you would marry her." Kagome said, not paying attention to Inuyasha who was twitching on the ground.

"Excuse me, but will your friends be staying?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. Will you guys?" Sango asked.

"If this is where Kagome is, then yes. Besides, it's not like I can leave it to mutt-face to protect her." Koga stated while glaring at Inuyasha.

"I see. Well then, I will prepare beds for you three with the rest of the guards. It seems our number of guards has increased to 23." Dumbledore added thoughtfully. "Anyways, back up to the castle! We still have classes!"

The students and some of the teachers groaned. Ed used alchemy to turn the field back to normal before they all headed up to the castle to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>A girl with brown hair began bowing furiously to her online audience. "I'm so sorry! I forgot the disclaimer last time! However, to make up for that I'll be doing a double disclaimer with two characters." <strong>

"**Can we come out now?" a male voice called.**

"**Yeah, it's getting stuffy in this closet!" another male voice complained.**

"**Come on out!" the author called to her guests.**

**Two red headed twins came out in high school uniforms that consisted of blue/black pants and a blue jacket. The author nodded appreciatively. **

"**What is this again?" one twin asked.**

"**It's called cosplay. Come on Fred. You know you like the outfit." the other twin responded.**

"**Yeah, it is pretty nice George. I bet there's a lot of money to be made in cosplay."**

"**You have no idea…" the author mumbled.**

"**What?" George asked.**

"**Nothing. Anyway, it's disclaimer time!" **

"**Okay. Ready George?" Fred asked.**

"**Of course my dear brother." his clone responded.**

**The two brothers held each other in a close embrace, looking lustily at each other. "Lindsaym97 does not own anything except the plot." Fred said.**

"**If she did, we'd be cosplaying Hikaru and Kaoru all the time." George added.**

"**Indeed you would." the author agreed.**

_**Authors Note**_**: Hope you liked it! I suck at action. Anyways, please review! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hello my online geeks, nerds, and anime freaks! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Life got in my way. Literally. Every move I made it made one to block me. What a jerk... Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter. In an upcoming chapter you guys will get to get involved. So yeah... **R&R!**

* * *

><p>Monday had come around and it was the first day of Harry's detention with Umbridge. It was 4:30 and Harry had just left the common room to make his journey to Umbridge's office where the detention would take place. He didn't know what she had planned for him. But since it was Umbridge, it was bound to be something bad. Very bad.<p>

Harry was almost to Umbridge's office. The whole time he had been walking, he had felt like someone had been watching him. He shook it off as paranoia though. Finally he was just outside Umbridge's door. He knocked. A sickly sweet voice answered with a "come in".

Harry opened the door and was shocked to find two of the guards there. One of the guards was Kagome. The other was Renji. Being the naturally curious person he was, he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, somewhat ignoring Umbridge who's fake smile had just turned into a scowl.

"The guards have to supervise all of the detentions. Make sure the students are doing what they're supposed to." Renji said.

"And to make sure the teachers are giving fair punishment." Kagome added, eying Umbridge.

"That's enough. Now Harry, won't you please take a seat?" the human toad asked, her fake smile back in its set place. Harry took a seat.

In front of the boy-who-lived was a piece of paper. They had all guessed that it was lines already. But that seemed too benign to be a punishment from Umbridge. There had to be some twist to it.

"Now Mr. Potter, today you will be writing lines for me. You will write '_I must not tell lies'. _No, do not get out your quill. You will be using a rather special one of mine." she added when Harry tried to get out a quill.

"How many times?" Harry asked stiffly.

"Oh, let's say… As many times at it takes the message to sink in." she flashed a smile. The guards gagged causing Umbridge to send a glare at them.

"You haven't given me any ink." Harry stated.

"Oh, you won't be needing any. Now begin."

Harry put the quill tip to the paper and began to write. The only sounds were those of the quill scratches. He hadn't needed any ink. There was ink on the paper. It was extremely red, almost blood red. Harry began to feel a stinging pain in his left hand. He brushed it off. The pain continued for awhile and he finally looked at it. It was red. He continued to write, not taking his eyes off his hand. That's when he knew why the ink was red. In his left hand, the words '_I must not tell lies'_ were scratched. He wasn't going to say anything. He would **NOT** give her the satisfaction of it. Kagome gasped.

"Something wrong, dear?" Umbridge asked, a sweetly sadistic smile on her face.

"You monster! I see what you're doing to him. This is a form of torture! Come on Harry, your detention is over. Let's go." Kagome said, grabbing Harry's arm to help him up. Umbridge had drawn her wand and pointed it at Kagome.

"Mr. Potter is not going anywhere! You let go of him and get back into your corner you filthy muggle!" Umbridge screeched.

Renji grabbed his sword hilt. Umbridge pointed the wand at him. He slid part of the sword out and put it back almost instantly. Umbridge started to smirk but then stopped. She watched hair from her bangs fall in front of her eyes. It was _**cut off**_. She stumbled backward and fell on the ground.

"You forget we're not normal muggles. It would be best if you didn't forget it next time." Renji said as he, Kagome, and Harry walked out of the room. Kagome was smirking and Harry's mouth was open in shock.

"Aren't you guys going to get into trouble?" Harry asked, worried for the two guards.

"Not if she doesn't remember it." Renji said mysteriously.

Harry wanted to know more but a look from Kagome stopped him. The two guards continued to lead him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To the dungeons." Renji answered.

"Why?"

"To get something for your hand." Kagome explained.

Great… just who he wanted to see right now. Snape. They continued to walk downward until finally they were standing in front of the potions classroom door. Kagome knocked. She knew that Snape was still in here.

"Come in." came the reply. Renji opened the door and walked through with Kagome and Harry behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you Severus. I was wondering if we could get some murtlap essence for Harry's hand." Kagome said. To the shock of Harry, Snape didn't seemed bothered by her calling him Severus.

"Hold on one moment. I'll go get it." He replied. Harry gaped.

"Why isn't he mad at you? You called him by his first name and asked him for something!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't know. He gets along with many people in the guards. The only people he doesn't like are Inuyasha, Hitsugaya, and Ikuto. Ikuto "disrespected" him the first time they met. Inuyasha and Captain Hitsugaya he just doesn't like." Renji explained.

Harry just continued to gape. Snape… getting along with people. Even more surprising was Snape getting along with NICE people. Harry was pretty sure that somewhere in the world a pig was flying. Snape walked back out from a small room which Harry guessed was his office. He held out a liquid in a glass container.

Kagome thanked him and they left. They began another walking journey once again. It looked like they were on their way to the Gryffindor common room. They were a few steps away from the portrait. Harry was surprised when they just kept on walking up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To our common room you could call it. We're going to do something about your hand." Renji explained. They stopped in front of the portrait with the cherry tree.

"Fruits Basket." Kagome said. They all walked through the portrait frame. They found themselves in a Japanese style room with a huge table. Sitting at the table were Inuyasha, Ichigo, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Orihime, Miroku, Shippo, Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Ed, and Al. Sango, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Mustang, and Kukai were not there however.

"Where are Sango, Captain Hitsugaya, Rukia, Roy, and Kukai?" Renji asked.

"They're patrolling the castle." Orihime answered.

"What's Harry doing here?" Nagihiko asked.

"Umbridge's detention was to write lines. However, instead of the quill just writing on the paper it began to carve the words into Harry's hand. I got some murtlap essence from Severus and I'm going to use it on Harry's hand. Go ahead and sit down Harry." Kagome added after she explained.

Harry sat down, feeling awkward as it wasn't his common room. Kagome poured the murtlap essence into a bowl and putting Harry's hand in it. It stung for a moment but after that moment was over, it was quite comfortable.

"What a bitch!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother! Watch your language." Al scolded while Ed rolled his eyes.

"He's right though." Ichigo said.

"Sis, is he going to be okay?" Ginta asked.

"Harry will be fine. Don't worry about it. They aren't very deep at all." Kagome assured.

"That's good. We need to figure out what to do about Umbridge's detentions though. We can't just do nothing. We're supposed to protect the students." Tadase said.

"Tadase is right. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it tomorrow." Rukia said walking in.

"Rukia? I thought you were on guard duty." Miroku said.

"I was. It's time to switch out. Who wants to go?" Rukia asked.

"I'll do it." Amu said standing up.

"I'll go with her." Ikuto said.

"Me too." Tadase said, not wanting to leave Amu alone with Ikuto. He sent a look at Ikuto and the anime sparks flew between their eyes. A few people laughed nervously. The trio headed out of the room.

"Please don't bother Dumbledore about it. It's just a few scratches." Harry pleaded.

"No. It's not just about you. This is about the safety of all of the students. She will start out doing this and continue to progress until she's using the cruciatus curse on students." Koga said firmly.

Harry sighed. There was no talking the guards out of this one. They were all incredibly stubborn. That was one characteristic that they all seemed to share. Well, other than that they were almost all Asian, almost all teenagers, they were all very strong, and for some reason none of the guys could dodge a hit from a friend that was a girl. Also, the words cute, beautiful, handsome, and sexy could be used to describe every guard. At least one word applied to all of them. Harry pondered this. He was taken out of his thoughts when Kagome began to talk to him.

"Harry, you should go back to your common room. I wouldn't tell Ron or Hermione about this either." Kagome said.

Harry nodded and left the room. He walked down the stairs and said the password to the Fat Lady. She let him in and when he entered he saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sitting around the fireplace. It looked like they were waiting for him.

"Hey Harry. How was detention?" Hermione asked.

"She had me do lines." Harry said shortly.

"That's not so bad." Ginny said while Neville and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Wanna work on that Charms essay?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Ron sighed. "I guess."

The five teenagers worked on their homework until it was late. They all finished up and headed up to their warm and inviting beds. The boys said goodnight to the girls and everyone walked into their rooms. They changed into their pajamas and hopped into their beds, all safe under the same roof as the guards.

The next morning found the guards, students, and staff in the Great Hall for breakfast. The guards shared a look and a nod in unison. They all stood up and headed towards the staff table. All conversation in the Great Hall stopped. All eyes followed them until they stopped in front of the headmaster.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked while raising an eyebrow.

"We have something we need to discuss with you." Hitsugaya started.

"We would prefer that it be in private." Sango finished.

"I see. Well, then please follow me to my office. However, I would appreciate it if only a few of you came with me while the rest of you guarded the hall." He replied standing up.

"I'll go. Any other takers?" Mustang asked.

"I will too." Kukai responded.

"Me too. I think that Renji should come too." Kagome said.

"That's probably a good idea." Renji stated.

"Well, let's head to my office. Please go back to your conversations students." Dumbledore said to the Great Hall. The talking resumed once they left the hall and the guards sat back down.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"That's between the guards and Dumbledore." Miroku said.

Hermione huffed and dragged Harry and Ron to Herbology with her. Orihime and Yaya followed.

"So what do you wish to discuss?" Dumbledore asked Mustang, Kukai, Kagome, and Renji.

"It's about Umbridge." Kagome said.

"I see. Please continue."

"The detention she gave Harry was one that I seriously doubt you will agree with. It was a lesser form of torture." Mustang said. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.

"What did Dolores do?" he asked seriously.

"She gave Harry lines. However, she made him use her "special" quill. In addition to writing 'I must not tell lies' on his paper, the words were also carved into his left hand." Renji said.

"Kagome and Renji dragged him out of there and Kagome got some murtlap essence from Professor Snape for his hand. It's fine for now but it won't work if she keeps doing this to him." Kukai said in a moment of seriousness.

"I see. I will see what I can do. However, since she works for the ministry, she is backed by Fudge. I'm afraid that there isn't much I will be able to do. I will be having a talk with her though. Thank you for this information. You all can go now." he said as the four walked out.


	6. Pause Notice

I am so sorry! I'll just say it now. For the time being, this story is put on pause. I am NOT abandoning it but I find that I don't have enough time to write with all the crazy aspects of my life. It's just a huge project considering where I would like to take it. Please don't hate me. I will get around to writing it but I won't start posting again until I am SEVERAL chapters ahead. Again, I am extremely sorry.

~Lindsaym97


	7. New Chapters Coming Soon

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know, I'm back to writing again. I finally got a laptop and my Harry Potter books back which I really need for references and to make everything as accurate as possible. I'm so sorry about how long it took me to finally get off my ass. As it is, World of Heroes is the only story I'm going to work on since it seems to have the most views and the best audience :)

I currently have two chapters written. I expect this to be a pretty long story and I'm only going to put more chapters up once I have a few written in case something like this happens again. I put this on my profile but I know very few people go on there.

Since you guys have been so patient with me, I will tell you a little bit about what's going on with the story. As it is right now, there are 23 characters from the various anime in addition to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. To make the story more enjoyable, I'm going to cut that number by a pretty large amount. Basically, it will be the main characters and/or romantic couples. So as it stands, these are the characters that are going to stay and/or are couples.

Ed & Al - obviously not a couple

Amu & Ikuto - couple

Ichigo & Orihime - couple

Shippo, Kagome & Inuyasha - couple

Now these are the pairings that you support. If you don't support them, I'm sorry but these were already planned before I uploaded the story on here. Also, just because these are the main guards doesn't mean that you won't see or hear from other characters that have already been guards (for example Rukia, Sango, Tadase, etc.). There will be word/visits from them on occassion. I've already worked something out for the soul reapers so that you'll see them every once in awhile. The same with Mustang. He will be seen later on along with some other characters from FMA, if only briefly. For the shugo chara characters and the Inuyasha characters, I'm still working out the kinks. Also, I have a time line for when the characters are going to be disappearing.

Mustang - in spring (so feb or march maybe)

Rukia, Renji & Hitsugaya - within the next two chapters

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Hikkaku - Christmas break

Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko & charas - Kukai at Halloween, the rest at Christmas

Again, I'm really sorry guys. I hope this little bit of information helps until I get actual chapters back up. Thanks for sticking with me. :)


End file.
